


True North

by iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and the only way to continue living was to write out the feels, basically I'm not okay with that pic of soft louis holding his baby brother, hope this helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sickly-sweet fluffy drabble about the way that babies are fascinated with tattoos, Louis can't stop himself from curling around his baby son, and Harry is maybe the fondest new father ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True North

In the five months since Harry and Louis had adopted their first son, Noah, Louis is nearly positive that he hasn’t once stopped glowing. It’s not all glamorous, of course- there are blowout diapers and teething rashes and 3am trips to the emergency room with sky-high fevers –but then, his happiness isn’t really getting measured by the ratio of good days to bad.

It’s more about the quiet little moments like these, where Louis is curled up on the couch with his sleepy son in his lap, too tired even to lift his head off Papa’s chest but eyes still looking around as curious as ever as he sucks away on his pacifier. Louis cranes his neck so he can watch those little eyes move. They’re the most beautiful part of him, Louis’ always thought, green just like his daddy’s.

Louis notices the instant Noah catches sight of his tattoos, because his eyes light up with the same fascination they always have. His hand reaches out dance gently along Louis’ arm, his finger and thumb trying to catch each delicate curve of ink like he could pick it up and examine it closer. The tickle of soft baby skin on the inside of his arm was only half of the reason that Louis begin to smile ever harder.

“Hazza, come look,” he calls as quietly as he can, hoping that Harry can hear him from where he is in the kitchen making Noah's last bottle for the night. Of course Harry hears; Louis always knew that he would make it a good father, but these last few months have demonstrated that no one could possibly be as caring and attentive as Harry was towards their son. He came around the corner and looked at Louis curiously.

“Everything okay?” he asked, scanning his gaze over the sight of Noah and Louis curled up together with a soft smile of his own.

“He's getting my tattoos again.”

It was nothing new, to see the baby enraptured by the artwork on their skin. Harry still got a little teary anyways. And as usual, there is absolutely nothing he can do to stop himself from taking out his phone and snapping a little picture of two of the most beautiful people on this planet.

“You look so sweet like that,” he murmured.

“Doesn't he just? He's so cuddly when he's sleepy, just like Daddy.” Louis let his own fingers play with the dark curls at the nape of Noah's neck.

“Well yes,” Harry replied. “I was talking about you, though.”

When Louis looks up again, he doesn't even have to stick his lips out for Harry to know that he wants a kiss. They have this down to a science, or maybe an art, this unspoken language of glances and kisses and wordless _I love you_ 's. Harry closes the space between them and presses a gentle kiss to Louis’ mouth, and then an even softer one to the top of Noah’s head, who looks up at last from the pictures on Louis’ skin to smile Harry with one deep, sleepy dimple.

It's impossible to know who’s being addressed when Harry hums _my beautiful boy_ as he returns to the kitchen, but Louis doesn't really need to know. Noah’s just fallen asleep on his chest with his hand pressed to the compass tattoo, and between delicate fingers Louis can see the only word that even matters anymore.

_Home._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's because I'm a mum to the certified cutest 11 month-old on the planet, but that picture of Louis all soft and sleepy holding that baby... I'm so toast. Someone please give them a baby of their own ASAP, yeah?
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr


End file.
